Wigglepedia Fanon: More Wiggly Fun!
More Wiggly Fun! is a video released in 2006 with 4 TV episodes (2 from Series 3 and 2 from Series 4). Episodes *Series 4, Episode 6 (Shiver Me Timbers) *Series 3, Episode 30 (Musical Stories) *Series 4, Episode 8 (Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock) *Series 3, Episode 23 (Water Play) Song List Shiver Me Timbers # Here Come The Wiggles (TV Series 4 intro version) # Feeling Chirpy # Vegetable Soup (Little Wiggles) # Cowboys And Cowgirls # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Fruit Salad - concert # Walking On The Moon - animated # I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) - concert Musical Stories # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (reprise) # Dancing In The Sand Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock # Here Come The Wiggles (TV Series 4 intro version) # Where's Jeff? - Wiggly Concert # Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes - Little Wiggles # Can You Dig It? # Bow Wow Wow # Let's Make Some Rosy Tea - Wiggly Animation # Wiggly Christmas Medley - Wiggly Concert # Tick Tock (All Night Long) # I Climb Ten Stairs - Wiggly Animation Water Play # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! # Hot Potato # Let's Make Some Rosy Tea (reprise) Gallery TheWigglesShow!.jpeg ShiverMeTimbers-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesLogoTransition.jpg|The Wiggles Logo transition JeffSleepinginTVSeries4.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTVSeries4.jpg|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' FeelingChirpy-TVPrologue.jpg|Jeff chirping as a bird File:FeelingChirpy(2005)1.png|The Wiggles in their bird costumes File:ShiverMeTimbersBigRedCar1.png File:FeelingChirpyTVSeries4titlecard.jpg|Feeling Chirpy File:FeelingChirpy(2005)2.png File:FeelingChirpy(2005)3.png File:FeelingChirpy(2005)4.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:FeelingChirpy(2005)5.jpg|The Wiggles doing their bird movements File:FeelingChirpy(2005)6.png File:FeelingChirpy(2005)7.jpg|Brett in the bird hat File:FeelingChirpy(2005)8.png File:FeelingChirpy(2005)9.png File:FeelingChirpy(2005)10.jpg|Ben in the bird hat File:FeelingChirpy(2005)11.png File:FeelingChirpy(2005)12.png File:FeelingChirpy(2005)13.jpg|Larissa in the bird hat File:FeelingChirpy(2005)14.png File:FeelingChirpy(2005)15.jpg|Lucy in the bird hat File:FeelingChirpy(2005)16.png File:ShiverMeTimbers1.jpg|Murray and Captain File:ShiverMeTimbers2.png|Murray introducing the next segment File:ShiverMeTimbers3.jpg|Little Murray sleeping File:ShiverMeTimbers4.jpg File:ShiverMeTimbers5.jpg|"What's Murray doing?" File:ShiverMeTimbers6.png|"He's sleeping and he's been reading that book all day." File:ShiverMeTimbers7.jpg|"It's called "Languages of the World"." File:ShiverMeTimbers8.jpg|"Wow, Languages of the World." File:ShiverMeTimbers9.jpg|"If we wake him up, he'll probably speak of languages." File:ShiverMeTimbers10.png|"Cool, let's all wake up Murray." File:ShiverMeTimbers11.jpg|"On the count of 3, let's all say "Wake up, Murray." File:ShiverMeTimbers12.jpg|"1, 2, 3." File:ShiverMeTimbers13.jpg|"Wake up, Murray!" File:ShiverMeTimbers14.jpg|Little Murray waking up File:ShiverMeTimbers15.jpg|"Bonjur, Greg." File:ShiverMeTimbers16.jpg|"HUH?!?" File:ShiverMeTimbers17.jpg|"Bonjur, Jeff." File:ShiverMeTimbers18.jpg|"HUH?!?" File:ShiverMeTimbers19.jpg|"Bonjur, Anthony." File:ShiverMeTimbers20.jpg|"HUH?!?" File:ShiverMeTimbers21.jpg|"Bonjur, Wiggles." File:ShiverMeTimbers22.jpg|"Bonjur?!?" File:ShiverMeTimbers23.jpg|Murray speaking French File:ShiverMeTimbers24.jpg|"I think Murray's speaking French." File:ShiverMeTimbers25.jpg|"French?!?" File:ShiverMeTimbers26.jpg|"Fromage." File:ShiverMeTimbers27.jpg|"That's French for Cheese." File:ShiverMeTimbers28.jpg|"Fromage." File:ShiverMeTimbers29.png File:ShiverMeTimbers30.jpg|Little Anthony eating cheese File:ShiverMeTimbers31.png File:ShiverMeTimbers32.png File:ShiverMeTimbers33.png File:ShiverMeTimbers34.png File:ShiverMeTimbers35.png File:ShiverMeTimbers36.png File:ShiverMeTimbers37.jpg|"Jambon (Ham)." File:ShiverMeTimbers38.jpg|Anthony eating ham File:ShiverMeTimbers39.png File:ShiverMeTimbers40.png File:ShiverMeTimbers41.jpg|"Pomme." File:ShiverMeTimbers42.jpg|"An apple." File:ShiverMeTimbers43.png|"Wow, I love French." File:ShiverMeTimbers44.jpg|Little Anthony eating apple File:ShiverMeTimbers45.png File:ShiverMeTimbers46.jpg|Murray speaking French File:ShiverMeTimbers47.jpg|"Wow, Murray is speaking French." File:ShiverMeTimbers48.jpg|"That's amazing!" File:ShiverMeTimbers49.jpg|"Si!" File:ShiverMeTimbers50.png|"HUH?!?" File:ShiverMeTimbers51.jpg|"Now Murray's speaking Italian." File:ShiverMeTimbers52.png|"Are you alright, Murray?" File:ShiverMeTimbers53.jpg|"Bonjurno." File:ShiverMeTimbers54.jpg|"Would you like a glass of milk?" File:ShiverMeTimbers55.png|"Si." File:ShiverMeTimbers56.jpg|"I'll help you, mate." File:ShiverMeTimbers57.png File:ShiverMeTimbers58.jpg|Little Anthony drinking milk File:ShiverMeTimbers59.jpg|"Spaghetti, bolisimo." File:ShiverMeTimbers60.jpg|"The spaghetti is beautiful, I mean bella." File:ShiverMeTimbers61.jpg|Little Anthony eating spaghetti File:ShiverMeTimbers62.png File:ShiverMeTimbers63.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:ShiverMeTimbers64.jpg|"First French, then Italian. What's next?" File:ShiverMeTimbers65.jpg|Murray speaking Spanish File:ShiverMeTimbers66.jpg|"Spanish!" File:ShiverMeTimbers67.jpg|Murray holding an omelet File:ShiverMeTimbers68.jpg|"Murray, can we stop now?" File:ShiverMeTimbers69.jpg|"Sure, but why?" File:ShiverMeTimbers70.jpg|"I love the languages but I've eaten too much food." File:ShiverMeTimbers71.png|Anthony playing the drums File:ShiverMeTimbers72.png File:ShiverMeTimbers73.jpg|"Hey everyone, it's song time with The Little Wiggles." File:ShiverMeTimbers74.jpg|"Beauty mate!" File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)1.jpg|Little Murray File:ShiverMeTimbersBigRedCar2.png File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)2.jpg|Little Greg and Anthony File:VegetableSouptitlecard.png|Vegetable Soup File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)3.png File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)4.jpg|Little Murray and Jeff File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)5.jpg|"Vegetable Soup" File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)6.jpg|The Little Wiggles File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)7.jpg|Little Anthony File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)8.jpg|Little Jeff File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)9.png File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)10.png File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)11.png File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)12.png File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)13.png File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)14.png File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)15.jpg|Little Greg File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)16.png File:VegetableSoup(LittleWiggles)17.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheTapperPrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing the next segment File:ShiverMeTimbers75.png|Dorothy File:ShiverMeTimbers76.png File:ShiverMeTimbers77.png|Dorothy giggling File:ShiverMeTimbers78.png File:Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheTapper.jpg|Dorothy's Dance Class: The Tapper File:Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheTapper2.jpg|Dorothy dancing the Tapper CowboysandCowgirls-Prologue.jpg|Anthony in cowboy hat File:CowboysandCowgirls1.png|The Wiggles File:ShiverMeTimbersBigRedCar3.png File:CowboysandCowgirlstitlecard.jpg|Cowboys and Cowgirls File:CowboysandCowgirls2.png File:CowboysandCowgirlstitlecard2.png|thumb]] File:CowboysandCowgirls4.png|Dorothy and Henry File:CowboysandCowgirls5.png File:CowboysandCowgirls6.png|Greg, Wags, Caterina, Jeff, and Lucy File:CowboysandCowgirls7.png|Murray, Greg, and Wags File:CowboysandCowgirls8.jpg|Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:CowboysandCowgirls9.jpg|Anthony File:CowboysandCowgirls10.png File:CowboysandCowgirls11.png|Caterina, Greg, Anthony, Lucy, and Jeff File:CowboysandCowgirls12.png File:CowboysandCowgirls13.png|Caterina, Greg, and Lucy's boots File:CowboysandCowgirls14.jpg File:CowboysandCowgirls15.jpg|Captain, Henry, and Dorothy File:CowboysandCowgirls16.png|Captain Feathersword playing the drums File:CowboysandCowgirls17.png File:CowboysandCowgirls18.png|Henry playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:CowboysandCowgirls19.png|Wags and Captain File:CowboysandCowgirls20.png File:CowboysandCowgirls21.png File:CowboysandCowgirls22.png File:CowboysandCowgirls23.png File:CowboysandCowgirls24.png File:CowboysandCowgirls25.png|Caterina, Anthony, and Lucy's boots File:CowboysandCowgirls26.png File:CowboysandCowgirls27.png File:CowboysandCowgirls28.png|Caterina, The Wiggles, and Lucy File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarTVSeries4Prologue.png|Jeff introducing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarTVSeries4Prologue2.png|Jeff sleepy File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarTVSeries4Prologue3.png|Jeff shrugging File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)1.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:ShiverMeTimbersBigRedCar4.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarShiverMeTimberstitlecard.jpg|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)2.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)3.jpg|Greg and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)4.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)5.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)6.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)7.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)8.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)9.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)10.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)11.png|Jeff sleeping File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)12.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)13.png|Jeff and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)14.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)15.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)16.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)17.jpg|Murray and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)18.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)19.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)20.png|"Scooby Doo Wa" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)21.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)22.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)23.png|Dorothy File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)24.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)25.png|Wags File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)26.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)27.png|Henry File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)28.png File:FruitSalad-TVPrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Fruit Salad" File:ShiverMeTimbersBigRedCar5.png File:FruitSaladShiverMeTimberstitlecard.jpg|"Fruit Salad" File:ShiverMeTimbersBigRedCar6.png WalkingontheMoon(WigglyAnimation)titlecard.jpg|Walking On The Moon WalkingontheMoon-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Walking on the Moon" AnthonyandMurrayinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Cartoon Anthony and Murray AnimatedGregSingingWalkingontheMoon.jpg|Animated Greg singing IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton1.png|"Everybody, get your batons ready. It's time to conduct the orchestra." File:ShiverMeTimbersBigRedCar7.png IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBatontitlecard.jpg|Title card File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBatontitlecard3.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton2.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton3.png|Murray and Larissa File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton4.png|Caterina playing her maracas File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton5.png|Tamara playing her cymbals File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton6.png|Anthony playing his trombone File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton7.jpg|Murray File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton8.png|Captain Feathersword playing the Wiggly bass drum File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton9.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton10.png|Katherine File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton11.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton12.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton13.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton14.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton15.jpg File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton16.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton17.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton18.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton19.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton20.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton21.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton22.png|Larissa playing her trumpet File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton23.png|Katherine playing her saxophone File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton24.png|Jeff playing his tuba File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton25.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton26.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton27.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton28.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton29.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton30.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton31.png|Ryan playing his trombone File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton32.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton33.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton34.png|Murray, Anthony, and Captain File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton35.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton36.png|Franko playing his tuba File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton37.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton38.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton39.png|Lucy playing her horn File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton40.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton41.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton42.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton43.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton44.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton45.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton46.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton47.png|Captain Feathersword File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton48.png File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton49.png File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton50.png|Ryan File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton51.png File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton52.png File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton53.png File:IWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton54.png File:ShiverMeTimbersFeathersword.png File:QuackQuackShiverMeTimberstitlecard.jpg|Quack Quack TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group ShiverMeTimbers-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:DancingFlowersOpening1.png|Captain Feathersword File:DancingFlowersOpening2.png|Captain and Murray File:DancingFlowersOpening3.png|Murray, Captain, Jeff, and Greg File:DancingFlowersOpening4.png|Jeff, Captain, Greg, and Anthony File:DancingFlowersOpening5.png|Captain and Anthony File:DancingFlowersOpening6.png|"I'm in the wrong place!" File:DancingFlowersOpening7.png|"Hey, wait for me!" File:DancingFlowersOpening8.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)1.png|Joseph, Dorothy, and Henry File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)2.png|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)3.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)4.png|"Oh my goodness me!" File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)5.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Captain, Wags, and Jeff File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)6.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)7.png|Dorothy File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)8.png|Henry playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)9.png|Wags playing the drums File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)10.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)11.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Dorothy File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)12.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)13.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)14.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)15.png|Henry and Dorothy File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)16.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)17.png|The Land Wiggly Group File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)18.png|Murray playing the Maton electric guitar File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)19.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)20.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)21.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Captain, Wags, Jeff, and Greg File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)22.png|Henry, Dorothy, and Anthony File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)23.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)24.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)25.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)26.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)27.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)28.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)29.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)30.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)31.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)32.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)33.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)34.png|The Wiggly Group File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:MusicalStories1.png|Anthony's Workshop: Marble Painting Masterpieces File:MusicalStories2.png|Anthony, Lily, and Jayden File:MusicalStories3.png|Anthony and the kids File:MusicalStories4.png File:MusicalStories5.png File:MusicalStories6.png File:MusicalStories7.png File:MusicalStories8.png|Jayden and Anthony File:MusicalStories9.png File:MusicalStories10.png File:MusicalStories11.png File:MusicalStories12.png File:MusicalStories13.png File:MusicalStories14.png|Anthony, Sophie, and Sam File:MusicalStories15.png File:MusicalStories16.png File:MusicalStories17.png File:MusicalStories18.png File:MusicalStories19.png File:MusicalStories20.png File:MusicalStories21.png File:MusicalStories22.png|Jayden File:MusicalStories23.png File:MusicalStories24.png File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:MusicalStories25.png File:MusicalStories26.png|Captain and Murray File:MusicalStories27.png File:MusicalStories28.png File:MusicalStories29.png File:MusicalStories30.png|Murray File:TheDancingFlowers-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff smelling flowers File:TheDancingFlowers1.png|The Dancing Flowers File:TheDancingFlowers2.png|Jeff playing his accordion File:TheDancingFlowers3.png File:TheDancingFlowers4.png File:TheDancingFlowers5.png File:TheDancingFlowers6.png|A big oak tree File:TheDancingFlowers7.png|Blue Flower File:TheDancingFlowers8.png|Blue Flower and Red Flower File:TheDancingFlowers9.png|Yellow Flower File:TheDancingFlowers10.png|Yellow Flower and Purple Flower File:TheDancingFlowers11.png|The Wiggles File:TheDancingFlowers12.png File:TheDancingFlowers13.png File:TheDancingFlowers14.png File:TheDancingFlowers15.png File:TheDancingFlowers16.png File:TheDancingFlowers17.png File:TheDancingFlowers18.png File:TheDancingFlowers19.png|Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:TheDancingFlowers20.png File:TheDancingFlowers21.png File:TheDancingFlowers22.png|Murray, Greg, and Jeff File:TheDancingFlowers23.png File:TheDancingFlowers24.png|Greg and Murray File:TheDancingFlowers25.png File:TheDancingFlowers26.png File:TheDancingFlowers27.png File:TheDancingFlowers28.png File:TheDancingFlowers29.png File:TheDancingFlowers30.png|Real flowers File:TheDancingFlowers31.png|Anthony playing the tom-tom drums File:TheDancingFlowers32.png File:TheDancingFlowers33.png|Jeff and Murray File:TheDancingFlowers34.png File:TheDancingFlowers35.png File:TheDancingFlowers36.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Murray File:TheDancingFlowers37.png File:TheDancingFlowers38.png File:TheDancingFlowers39.png File:TheDancingFlowers40.png File:TheDancingFlowers41.png File:TheDancingFlowers42.png File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? File:MusicalStories31.png File:MusicalStories32.png|"And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle." File:MusicalStories33.png|Anthony File:MusicalStories34.png|Anthony and Captain File:MusicalStories35.png File:MusicalStories36.png File:MusicalStories37.png File:MusicalStories38.png File:MusicalStories39.png File:MusicalStories40.png File:MusicalStories41.png|Captain Feathersword File:MusicalStories42.png|A train File:MusicalStories43.png|Jeff sleeping at State Rail Authority of NSW File:MusicalStories44.png File:MusicalStories45.png File:MusicalStories46.png File:MusicalStories47.png File:MusicalStories48.png File:MusicalStories49.png|"1, 2, 3." File:MusicalStories50.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:MusicalStories51.png|Jeff File:MusicalStories52.png|Anthony and Captain File:MusicalStories53.png File:MusicalStories54.png File:MusicalStories55.png File:MusicalStories56.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version2)1.png|Jeff File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version2)2.png|Jeff and Anthony File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version2)3.png|Anthony and Murray File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version2)4.png|Greg bouncing a ball Episode9(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Captain Feathersword File:Episode9(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png|Captain and Dorothy File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-RedBackground.png|Endboard of a red background GregandJeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Greg Greg,AnthonyandJeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Greg and Anthony Where'sJeff?-TVPrologue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Where'sJeff?-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock-LittleWigglesPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing the Little Wiggles segment Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|The Little Wiggles LittleAnthonyinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|''"Hey Wiggles, there's a fete cake competition at the school fete."'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock2.jpg|''"A cake competition? You beaut!"'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock3.jpg|''"We can win the grand prize."'' LittleJeffinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|''"What is the grand prize, Anthony?" Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock4.jpg|'Um, I don't know."'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock5.jpg|''"But it's the grand prize."'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock6.jpg|''"Yay!"'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock7.jpg|''"Let's make a cake in Wiggle Time!"'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock8.jpg|''"Cool!"'' LittleMurrayinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|Little Murray LittleMurrayandJeffinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|Little Murray and Jeff TheOtherLittleWigglesinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles LittleJeffandAnthonyinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|Little Jeff and Anthony LittleGreginTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|Little Greg LittleGregandAnthonyinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|Little Greg and Anthony LittleAnthonyEatingCakeBatter.jpg|Little Anthony eating batter TheLittleWigglesinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|The Little Wiggles baking a cake Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock9.jpg|The Little Wiggles putting cake in oven Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock10.jpg|Cake Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock11.jpg|Cake decorated TheNonrealisticLittleWigglesinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles TheAwakeLittleWigglesinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|The Awake Little Wiglges Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock12.jpg|The Wiggles and the cake TheUnforgottenLittleWigglesinTick-Tock,Tick-Tock.jpg|The Unforgotten Little Wiggles Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock13.jpg|''"And the winner of the fete cake competition is"'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock14.jpg|''"The Wiggles."'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock15.jpg|''"Yay!"'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock16.jpg|''"And the grand prize is a cake."'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock17.jpg|''"Yay!"'' Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock18.jpg|1st prize Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock19.jpg|''"Beauty mate!"'' FruitSalad(Series4Episode)23.jpg|''"Now it's song time with The Little Wiggles."'' FruitSalad(Series4Episode)24.png|''"Beauty mate!''" Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes-LittleWiggles.jpg|"Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes" (Little Wiggles) Head,Shoulders,Knees,andToes-LittleWigglesSongTitle.jpg|Song Title LittleJeffandGreg.jpg|Little Jeff and Greg LittleCaptainFeatherswordinHead,Shoulders,KneesandToes.jpg|Little Captain LittleAnthonyandMurrayinHead,Shoulders,KneesandToes.jpg|Little Anthony and Murray TheOtherLittleWigglyHumans.jpg|The Other Little Wiggly Humans TheProLittleWigglyHumans.jpg|The Pro Little Wiggly Humans LittleGregandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Little Greg and Captain LittleAnthony,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Little Anthony, Murray and Captain Dorothy'sDanceClass-TrainDance.jpg|Dorothy's Dance Class: The Train Dance Dorothy'sDanceClass-TrainDance2.jpg|Brett and Larissa CanYouDigIt?-TVPrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Can You Dig It?" File:CanYouDigIt?1.png|The Wiggles File:CanYouDigIt?titlecard.jpg|Can You Dig It? File:CanYouDigIt?2.png File:CanYouDigIt?3.png|Dean and Simon File:CanYouDigIt?4.png|Jessica watering the plants File:CanYouDigIt?5.png File:CanYouDigIt?6.png|Michael watering the plants File:CanYouDigIt?7.png File:CanYouDigIt?8.png|Jeff, Greg, and Anthony File:CanYouDigIt?9.png File:CanYouDigIt?10.png File:CanYouDigIt?11.png File:CanYouDigIt?12.png|Dean File:CanYouDigIt?13.png File:CanYouDigIt?14.png File:CanYouDigIt?15.png|Greg, Jeff, and Murray File:CanYouDigIt?16.png File:CanYouDigIt?17.png File:CanYouDigIt?18.png|Carla and Brooke File:CanYouDigIt?19.png File:CanYouDigIt?20.png|Jeff in a wheelbarrow File:CanYouDigIt?21.png|Flowers File:CanYouDigIt?22.png|Michael and Jessica digging in the sandpit File:CanYouDigIt?23.png File:CanYouDigIt?24.png File:CanYouDigIt?25.png File:CanYouDigIt?26.png File:CanYouDigIt?27.png|Seamus digging File:CanYouDigIt?28.png File:CanYouDigIt?29.png|Genevieve watering the plants File:CanYouDigIt?30.png File:CanYouDigIt?31.png|Sam watering the plants File:CanYouDigIt?32.png File:CanYouDigIt?33.png File:CanYouDigIt?34.png|Sam digging in the sandpit File:CanYouDigIt?35.png File:CanYouDigIt?36.png File:CanYouDigIt?37.png File:CanYouDigIt?38.png File:CanYouDigIt?39.png File:CanYouDigIt?40.png|Brooke File:CanYouDigIt?41.png File:CanYouDigIt?42.png File:CanYouDigIt?43.png|John-Paul and Seamus File:CanYouDigIt?44.png File:CanYouDigIt?45.png File:CanYouDigIt?46.png BowWowWow-TVPrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Bow Wow Wow" BowWowWow-OutsideVerison.jpg|"Bow Wow Wow" BowWowWow-OutsideVersionSongTitle.jpg|Song Title JeffPlayingAccordioninBowWowWow-OutsideVersion.jpg|Jeff playing accordion GregPlayingMatonGuitarinTVSeries4.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinBowWowWow-OutsideVersion.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar WagsinBowWowWow-OutsideVersion.jpg|Wags AnthonyinBowWowWow-OutsideVersion.jpg|Anthony Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation)-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title AnimatedGregSingingLet'sMakeSomeRosyTea.jpg|Cartoon Greg singing AnimatedCaptainFeatherswordSingingLet'sMakeSomeRosyTea.jpg|Animated Captain Feathersword singing Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea(WigglyAnimation).jpg|"Let's Make Some Rosy Tea" (Wiggly Animation) DorothyandAnthonyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy and Anthony TheWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggly Group AnimatedAnthonySingingLet'sMakeSomeRosyTea.jpg|Anthony singing TheLandWiggleFriendsinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheLandWigglyGroupinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheCartoonWigglyGroupCongaLining.jpg|The Wiggly Group conga lining JeffandDorothyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy ChristmasMedley-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Christmas Medley" ChristmasMedley-2004ConcertTitle.jpg|"Christmas Medley" TickTock(AllNightLong)-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Tick Tock (All Night Long)"F File:TickTock(AllNightLong)1.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:TickTock(AllNightLong)2.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)3.png|Tamara, Anthony, Larissa, and Caterina File:TickTock(AllNightLong)titlecard.jpg|Tick Tock (All Night Long) File:TickTock(AllNightLong)4.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)5.png|Seamus and his watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)6.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)7.png|Genevieve's watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)8.png|Genevieve File:TickTock(AllNightLong)9.png|Captain Feathersword and Grandfather Clock File:TickTock(AllNightLong)10.png|Sinead showing her watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)11.png|Genevieve and Jessica seeing their watches File:TickTock(AllNightLong)12.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)13.png|Jacob showing his watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)14.png|Murray, Jeff and the Wiggly Dancers File:TickTock(AllNightLong)15.png|The clock numbers File:TickTock(AllNightLong)16.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)17.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)18.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)19.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)20.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)21.png|Sinead showing her watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)22.png|Michael's Wiggles watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)23.png|Michael and his Wiggles watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)24.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)25.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)26.png|Jeff playing his accordion File:TickTock(AllNightLong)27.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)28.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)29.png|Note: A camera is seen on top File:TickTock(AllNightLong)30.png|Atec showing his watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)31.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)32.png|Sam File:TickTock(AllNightLong)33.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)34.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)35.png|Jessica, Sam, Genevieve and Michael File:TickTock(AllNightLong)37.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)38.png|Alang showing her watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)39.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)40.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)41.png|Genevieve showing her Wiggles watch File:TickTock(AllNightLong)42.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)43.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)44.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)45.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)46.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)47.png File:TickTock(AllNightLong)48.png|The Wiggles, The Wiggly Dancers, and Captain Feathersword IClimbTenStairs-AnimatedSongTitle.jpg|Song Title IClimbTenStairs-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"I Climb Ten Stairs" (Wiggly Animation) TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:FishingTime!Opening1.png|The Wiggles File:FishingTime!Opening2.png|Jeff falling asleep File:FishingTime!Opening3.png|Jeff waking up File:FishingTime!Opening4.png|"Let's rock on Network Wiggles!" File:HotPotato(2002)1.png|"Hot Potato" File:HotPotato(2002)2.png|The Wiggly Group and the Wiggly Dancers File:HotPotato(2002)3.png File:HotPotato(2002)4.png|Anthony and Wags File:HotPotato(2002)5.png|Murray and Larissa File:HotPotato(2002)6.png|Jeff and Sharryn File:HotPotato(2002)7.png File:HotPotato(2002)8.png File:HotPotato(2002)9.png File:HotPotato(2002)10.png File:HotPotato(2002)11.png File:HotPotato(2002)12.png File:HotPotato(2002)13.png|Wags, Anthony, and Dorothy File:HotPotato(2002)14.png File:HotPotato(2002)15.png File:HotPotato(2002)16.png|"Whoo!" File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:WaterPlay1.png File:WaterPlay2.png File:WaterPlay3.png|Greg File:WaterPlay4.png|Dorothy and the kids File:WaterPlay5.png File:WaterPlay6.png File:BytheBeachExtendedScene.png|Extended scene File:WaterPlay7.png File:WaterPlay8.png|Dorothy File:BytheBeach10.png|Stock footage File:WaterPlay9.png|Eels File:WaterPlay10.png File:WaterPlay11.png|Seagulls File:WaterPlay12.png File:WaterPlay13.png File:WaterPlay14.png|An octopus File:WaterPlay15.png|A coral reef File:WaterPlay16.png|"Excellent report, Dorothy, excellent report." File:WaterPlay17.png|"And now it's time for 100 dancing dogs in tutus with feathers." File:WaterPlay18.png|Greg on the Wiggly Phone File:WaterPlay19.png|Greg hearing the change of plans on the seashell phone File:WaterPlay20.png|Greg announcing the weather File:WaterPlay21.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:WaterPlay22.png|Captain Feathersword File:WaterPlay23.png|Flying Fish File:WaterPlay24.png|Captain Feathersword and the flying fish File:WaterPlay25.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:WaterPlay26.png|Greg and a fish on his shoulder File:WaterPlay27.png|Greg announcing sports File:WaterPlay28.png|Greg kissing the fish File:WaterPlay29.png|Captain Feathersword swimming File:WaterPlay30.png|Wags, Henry, and Dorothy File:WaterPlay31.png File:WaterPlay32.png|Wags and Captain File:WaterPlay33.png File:WaterPlay34.png File:WaterPlay35.png|Greg in goggles File:WaterPlay36.png|Captain dries himself off in a towel. File:WaterPlay37.png|"Excuse me." File:WaterPlay38.png|Greg back on the Wiggly Phone File:WaterPlay39.png|Greg signing off File:WaterPlay40.png|Greg, Wags, and Captain File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray File:WaterPlay41.png|Jeff, Murray, and the kids File:WaterPlay42.png File:WaterPlay43.png|The kids File:WaterPlay44.png|Jeff and Murray File:WaterPlay45.png|Jeff playing his keyboard File:WaterPlay46.png File:WaterPlay47.png File:WaterPlay48.png File:WaterPlay49.png File:WaterPlay50.png File:WaterPlay51.png File:WaterPlay52.png File:WaterPlay53.png File:WaterPlay54.png File:WaterPlay55.png File:WaterPlay56.png File:WaterPlay57.png File:WaterPlay58.png|Murray and the kids File:WaterPlay59.png File:WaterPlay60.png Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea-TVPrologueVersion2.png|Jeff and Greg File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea1.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea2.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea3.png|Let's Make Some Rosy Tea File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea4.png|Murray and Jeff File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea5.jpg|Wags and Greg File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea6.jpg File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea7.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea8.png|Anthony, Murray, and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea9.png|Dorothy, Captain, Anthony, and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea10.jpg|Anthony and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea11.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea12.png|Dorothy, Captain, Anthony, Murray, and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea13.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea14.png|Dorothy, Captain, Greg, and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea15.png|Captain, Dorothy, Anthony, Jeff, and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea16.png|Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea17.png|Murray, Dorothy, Jeff, and Captain File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea18.png|Jeff, Murray, Dorothy, and Anthony File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea19.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea20.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea21.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea22.png|Murray, Jeff, Dorothy, Captain, and Anthony File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea23.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea24.png|Murray, Jeff, Dorothy, and Anthony File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea25.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea26.png File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing.png|Dorothy Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-BlueBackground.png|Blue background Promo Pictures TheLittleWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglyGroupandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Professor Singalottasonga TheWigglesandDorothyin2003.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in Promo Picture TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney4.jpeg|The Wiggles on Playhouse Disney TheWigglesonPlayhouseDisney3.jpeg|The Wiggles dancing Bf855603264f4484b7e646aa63618ca0.jpg|The Where's Jeff set TheWigglesinTVSeries3PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton Guitars Special Features * Wiggly Bloopers * Wiggly Animation ** C'est Wags, C'est Bon ** A Frog Went A Walking ** I'm a Cow ** Wiggly Party Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanmade videos Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade DVDs Category:2006 Category:Non-released albums Category:Fanmade Episode videos Category:DVDs Category:2006 DVDs Category:Episodes Category:Series 4 Episodes Category:Series 3 Episodes Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Series 4 Videos Category:Series 3 Videos